


When I lay my head down

by Serenity



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem was inspired by a tumblr post from Sherlockspeare:</p><p> </p><p>Anonymous asked: "What if in season 4 when Sherlock comes back he and John go looking for Moriarty and then they find him and there's an explosion and Sherlock is okay but John goes into a coma and Sherlock never leaves his bedside and Mary drops by every now and then but Sherlock stays with him and a couple of times Mycroft would stop by and find his little brother with his face on John's chest sobbing"</p><p>Sherlockspeare; Why aren’t you writing a fic<br/>This should be a fic<br/>Go write a fic right now Thank you very much I’ll be waiting here I won’t move okay<br/>remember I will wait forever until you come back with the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I lay my head down

**_ When I lay my head down _ **

When I lay my head down,

I hear your heart

beating inside me.

I fear it may stop,

And our years

Will vanish.

 

When I lay my head down,

You breathe inside me.

I fear my chest

Will stop heaving,

And our memories

Will fade.

 

 

When I laid my head down,

Your hand moved,

To stroke my head.

And you said,

I will never stop

living for you.


End file.
